The Summer of Their Lives
by GLITTERXGURL
Summary: The summer before college is supposed to be one to remember. Three best friends and an older brother spend the summer together, trying to make it their greatest summer yet. And for Olivia Ryan, falling in love is what it takes. OliviaxTodd
1. Thanks for the memories

I _should _be working on my other stories but…I don't want to. I know, I suck. So this story takes place in the summer before everyone goes off to college. Review, pretty please? I'm always up for suggestions –they help me :) and super special thanks to Taylor for reminding me of our 'Bmail' from forever ago! :)

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, and I probably never will.

* * *

thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great

--

"Congratulations, Class of oh-nine, we did it!" Massie Block, Westchester Prep's valedictorian, announced. The parents and teachers sitting in front of her clapped happily.

The teenagers standing in alphabetical order behind her erupted into cheers and tossed their graduations caps up into the air. Hugs were given, tears were shed. The normal graduation stuff.

As the class of 09 drifted apart into their own separate groups, stopping to let their parents take pictures or to talk to the teachers, Olivia Ryan stood on her tip-toes, scanning the crowded room for her best friend.

"Congrats, Livs," Derrick Harrington –speak of the devil- appeared behind her and enveloped her in a giant hug.

"You too, D," Olivia said, breathing in the scent that was Derrick: a mixture of Axe deodorant, Downy fabric softener and his favourite Tresemme shampoo.

To say that Olivia Ryan was in love with her best friend Derrick Harrington would be an understatement. She worshipped the ground he walked on. Olivia was completely in love with him. And yet, Derrick was oblivious to it. It wasn't as though Olivia could tell him –Derrick was dating their other best friend, Claire Lyons.

"Derry!" Claire Lyons squealed and ran towards them at full speed from across the room and straight into his arms. "We did it," she said softly. "We're heading to _college _in the fall!"

At the mention of college, Olivia's navy eyes filled with tears. She swallowed hard, hoping to swallow the tears with it. Claire and Derrick would head off to Brown and end up getting married some day. Everyone knew they would; they were meant to be together.

And Olivia would be at Yale, all alone while her two best friends –the only two people on the planet that she really loved- would be far away.

Claire pulled herself out of Derrick's arms and threw her thin arms around Olivia's neck. "Eek, Olivia, can you believe this?!"

"No," Olivia mumbled. She took a deep breath and plastered a smile on her face. "So…who's ready for the Hamptons?"

Derrick grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Olivia let her blonde head rest on his muscular shoulder while Claire scurried to the other side of Derrick to do the same.

"I'm so excited," Claire said through a frozen smile. The Lyons' were taking tons of pictures of their baby girl's graduation day.

"Same," Olivia dropped one eyelid into a wink for the camera.

"Claire, sweetie," Judi Lyons said, checking her lipstick in her Chanel compact. "We'll be at the opera tonight with Len and Nadia Rivera. You have some parties to attend, I'm sure, so you won't miss us, right? Kiss, kiss!" she walked away with Jay before Claire could answer.

Claire light blue eyes clouded a little. "I'm so happy to get away from them."

"Aren't we all?" Alicia Rivera burst into the threesome's conversation.

Although they all had belonged to Westchester Prep's 'Inner Circle', no one could ever seem to be best friends with Olivia or Derrick or Claire, separately. If you wanted to hang out with just Derrick –'Oh, just let me call Claire and Olivia and we can all hang out', would be his answer.

The three of them did everything together, even though Olivia's heart broke to see Derrick with Claire.

"Oh, Leesh," Claire said, her blue eyes happy again. "We'll have to leave your party like around one," she pouted for Alicia's benefit. "We're off to the Hamptons and we want to get there right away."

Alicia just shrugged and sauntered off to pose with Massie Block and Kristen Gregory for pictures.

"I hope you guys don't mind, but I told Todd he could come too," Claire placed her hand in Derrick's.

"Todd's not cool enough to hang with people his own age?" Derrick teased.

"Nah," Claire grinned. "His friends all bailed. Something about going to Cancun. But that's so Spring Break."

Todd Lyons was Claire's older brother. He had just finished his second year at Yale and no one had seen him since last year.

"Come on, ladies," Derrick slipped his other hand into Olivia's small one. "We should start going to the Rivera's."

The three of them walked, hand-in-hand, all the way to Derrick's car, ignoring the envious glares from their ex-peers.

* * *

It was only eight o'clock, and Alicia Rivera's after-grad party was intense. Panic! at the Disco was blaring from the huge Bose speakers spread throughout the Spanish-styled mansion; cocktails were in the hands of post-graduates; people were grinding and dancing everywhere and random couples were off in their own little worlds, whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears.

"Wow," Derrick raised his golden eyebrows as the three of them walked in.

"Derrick!" Massie Block's nasal voice cried. Massie ditched whoever she was dancing with to come talk to Derrick. "You _have_ to dance with me," she batted her amber eyes. "Just once?"

Derrick glanced at Claire, who rolled her eyes in a 'just get rid of her' way. Derrick shuffled toward where everyone was dancing after Massie.

"Ugh, I so hate her," Claire glared at Massie's retreating figure.

"Don't even bother, sweetie," Olivia said, grabbing two cosmos and handing one to Claire. "You're never going to see her again. She's going to _Canada _or something."

"Poor Canadians," Claire pouted sympathetically. "UBC won't know what hit them when they see what a slutty-freak-major nerd they accepted."

Massie had thrown herself at Derrick every chance she got in their high school years. She was part of the popular crowd, but Claire had ignored her since ninth grade.

Olivia grinned and gulped down her drink. "Don't be so grumpy," she bumped her hip against Claire's. "We just freaking _graduated_!"

Claire looked at her, blue eyes serious. "I'm going to miss you." She sniffled. "I can't believe this…we've lived like a block away from each other our whole lives and now…now you'll be at Yale and I'll be all the way at Brown!" a single tear slid down her tanned cheek. "I am going to miss you so freaking much!"

"Well obviously!" Olivia hugged her best friend. "And you know what we should do for old time's sake?" she said, a sly grin forming on her bee stung lips.

Claire's pale pink lips stretched into a matching grin. "Bmail?"

Back in tenth grade, the girls had sent out a mass e-mail, simply titled 'Bmail'. The B stood for blonde, which they both were, as well as bitch, which they both could be. They had sent a new message out every year after that.

"Obviously," Olivia grabbed her pink Sidekick.

**To: **'Westchester Prep Graduation Class' 103 persons

**From: **Olivia Ryan and Claire Lyons

**Subject: **Bmail time, bitches!

**Message: **Congratulations, class of 09. In order for you all to remember us (as if you could forget the Dynamic Duo?!), we've decided to send out one last Bmail. We Inner Circle kids are all fucked up in our own, secret ways. And we all know secrets are overrated so…

Massie Block is a stuck up, pretentious bitch

Alicia Rivera is –and always will be- a slut

Kristen Gregory – the nerd who only got into Georgetown

Chris Plovert continues to be a man-whore, forever and always

Derrick Harrington –_andClaireLyons_- will be the first to get married

Kemp Hurley – the one stuck in the disco era (Have you seen his faux-'fro??)

Danny Robbins – the Metal Mouth –time to get those braces off!

Dylan Marvil is a firecrotch

Sincerely, Olivia Ryan –the dumb blonde- and Claire Lyons –the lovable bitch

As Olivia pressed Send, she couldn't help but feel nostalgic –this would be their last Bmail ever.

Claire danced her way over to the bar, grinning as every phone in the room went off. "Bring me back a rum and coke!" Olivia shouted to her.

Claire nodded but didn't look her way, instead choosing to sneak peeks at everyone's faces who were reading their phones.

"The 'FIRECROTCH'?!?" Dylan Marvil cried from somewhere in the kitchen.

"Don't feel _too_ bad," Olivia heard Livvy Collins say to her. "Last time you were 'the fat one'. So this is an improvement, right?" neither of them spoke for a minute, and then Olivia heard a loud _smack! _and Livvy came out, rubbing her red cheek.

Olivia giggled as Derrick bounded over to her. "'So I'm going to get married first, huh?"

"Yup," Olivia nodded. "That one was Claire's idea."

A smile appeared on Derrick's face. "She has this crazy idea that we're going to get married and have a baby girl named either Olivia or Jennifer. And we'll have a friendly cocker spaniel dog named Charles."

"That's so Claire," Olivia laughed. "Her life has to be perfect."

Derrick nodded and watched his girlfriend as she walked back, holding rum and coke in one hand and a gin and tonic in the other.

"Derrick, you better be the sober one," Claire said. "Me and Olivia have already drank."

"Fine, _I'll _drive. But I'm not sitting in the front seat alone!" Derrick grumbled.

"I'll sit up there with you," Claire reached for his hand. She smiled up at him and he leaned down to kiss her.

Olivia cleared her throat and decided to leave the couple alone. "Um…I'm going to go find something to eat, so text me whenever we're leaving."

Olivia turned away and started walking but they didn't even look up. Chris Plovert –said man whore- fell in step with her and walked beside her.

"So I'm a man whore?" He asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Of course," Olivia said and sat at the bottom of the spiral staircase. "Westchester Prep would not have been the same without our ladies man."

Chris just shrugged and opened his mouth to say something, but Olivia's ringing cell phone cut him off.

"One sec," she said and then answered it. "Claire, what's up?"

"We're leaving now," she huffed. "Todd just called –he's in Westchester and we have to pick him up at the house. He was supposed to meet us in the Hamptons!"

"Okay, I'm coming," Olivia picked herself up off the stairs. "Bye, Chris," she cooed. "See you in Yale, smartie-pants."

Chris waved goodbye, but his eyes were on Skye Hamilton's chest as she bounced up and down to the beat of the song.

"Man whore," Olivia muttered, walking toward her friends.

"So what does Todd look like now?" Derrick asked as the three of them walked out to his car.

"Um…I might have a picture…" she rummaged in her purse and pulled out her Coach wallet. "Here it is," she handed it to Derrick and Olivia.

"Wow," Olivia's eyes widened. "That's not geeky Lyons anymore."

Claire just shrugged and hopped into the passenger seat. "You guys are going to love him!"

_Yes, _Olivia thought as they drove to the Lyons' estate. _I think I will. _


	2. You make me smile

Thanks for the reviews, lovelies. They mean a lot :)

* * *

just the thought of you drives me wild, oh you make me smile

--

Claire sat in the passenger seat, absentmindedly twirling the knob for the stereo's volume. One second, Cobra Starship's techno-pop sound was eardrum-popping loud, and the next it was playing as softly as elevator music.

"Oh my god, Claire, stop playing with the volume thingy!" Olivia shouted from the back seat.

"Hmm?" Claire snapped out of her thoughts and looked at what she was doing. "Oops," she giggled. "Sorry."

"So Todd knows how to cook, right?" Derrick asked, pulling into the Lyons' long driveway.

"He should," Claire said as the three of them got out of Derrick's silver Porsche. "He has like a mini stove thingy in his dorm."

"Good," Derrick mumbled. "I can't make anything but cereal."

Olivia snickered while Claire unlocked the door to the spacious estate. "Todd?" she called, flicking on the lights in the foyer. "Come on! And bring Olivia and Derrick's bags down with you!"

"Fine!" was Todd's reply from upstairs. A few minutes later, Todd Lyons in all his six-foot three inches of hotness appeared at the top of the spiral staircase, holding Olivia's Louis Vuitton duffle bag and Derrick's old hockey bag.

Olivia felt her mouth drop, but hurried to close it. She didn't want Todd thinking she was a loser.

"Hey," Todd grinned as he descended down the stairs. "Whoa," he stopped in front of the three of them. "You guys grew up."

"It's only been, what, a year?" Claire rolled her blue eyes.

Todd shrugged and scanned the foyer. "Okay, no burglars are in here, we can go."

As the group walked back toward Derrick's Porsche –Todd kindly offering to carry Olivia's bag- Olivia couldn't help but ogle Todd.

His strawberry blonde hair was short and tousled to perfection. His seemingly flawless skin (it ran in the Lyons' family) was already tanned, although summer was just beginning, and his blue eyes sparkled.

He must have noticed Olivia staring, because he turned to face her. "Long time no see," he said and dropped Olivia's bag into the trunk. "We're the lucky ones who get to sit in the backseat, huh?"

Olivia just giggled, unable to think of something witty/cool/mature enough to say to him. "Yeah, um, I guess."

"Oh, can we stop at like McDonalds or something? I'm starving," Claire said as Derrick pulled out of the driveway.

"I second that option!" Olivia poked her head between the two front seats so she could see her friends. "I want a strawberry milkshake, and McDicks sadly has good ones."

She heard Todd laughing quietly at 'McDicks', which was what Claire and Olivia had dubbed McDonalds. A happy flush crept into her shimmer-dusted cheeks.

"Fine," Derrick said. "I think Todd should be driving, though, since we're going to the _Lyons' _house and Todd is the only fully sober Lyons here."

"Sorry, buddy," Todd put his bare feet against the back of Derrick's seat. "I'm chilling back here. Claire'll give you directions if you get lost."

After a quick stop at McDonalds for Claire and Olivia, they were on the road. Claire and Derrick were immersed in conversation with each other about Brown that left Olivia and Todd out.

"So…" Todd said, turning his piercing blue eyes to Olivia. "How's life treating you? It feels like more than just a year since I've seen you."

"I know, right?" Olivia said, crossing her legs, Indian style, on the buttery leather seat. "Grade twelve was pretty good…it's hard to believe that it's over though."

"Yeah, I remember when I graduated I was freaking out because I didn't know if I was actually going to go to Yale that fall, or just skip it and travel around Europe."

"So why'd you choose to go to Yale? Having an adventure like that is something I've always dreamed of doing."

"Because," Todd said, popping a piece of Maui Mint Melon gum into his mouth. He held the package out to Olivia, but she shook her head. The flavour disgusted her. "I have my whole life ahead of me to go on adventures. Plus, I can get mini ones with my sister and her friends," he winked.

"I'm going to Yale," Olivia announced. "We'll see each other around, I'm sure."

Todd grinned. "That's awesome. Yale needs people like you."

"What do you mean?" Olivia crinkled her blonde brows. "People like me?"

Todd smirked. "Never mind," he said with a yawn. In less than five minutes, Todd was asleep, his head pressed against the window.

"Is Todd asleep?" Derrick asked, meeting Olivia's eyes in the mirror.

"Yeah. Claire is too, I'm guessing," Olivia peered over the seat in front of her, only to see Claire's blonde head hanging down and her eyes shut.

"Then there were two," Derrick said. "You excited for the summer?"

"Um, yeah, I guess," Olivia stammered. Truth was, she _wasn't _excited. It was the last two months she'd have with her best friends. She wasn't ready to leave them. "I…don't really want to get separated from you guys. I mean, we've seen each other pretty much everyday since we were like three."

Derrick nodded, his eyes fixated on the road. "I know…I really wish that we were going to the same university."

Olivia hadn't gotten into Brown, and Claire hadn't gotten into Yale. Derrick, as much as he wanted to stay with Olivia, had to choose Brown. It had a better sports program. And Claire of course, went with him.

At first, Claire had said to screw both Brown and Yale, to go to a university where they had all been accepted. But that idea slowly died, much to Olivia's disappointment.

"Yeah," Olivia mumbled. "Oh well…promise to iChat me every night?"

"Promise. Promise to call me every day?"

"Promise," Olivia sighed. Then she too fell asleep.

* * *

When Olivia woke up, they were at the Lyons' Southampton house. Todd and Derrick were gone, and Claire was stretching in the front seat.

"We're here," Claire stated.

"Obviously," Olivia giggled and crawled out. "It's only…twelve," she checked her cell phone.

"Wanna go in the hot tub? Dad said he just got this new lavender scented stuff to put in it…a little girly for the boys but it smells amazing," Claire said and walked to the front door.

Olivia hurried to catch up with her best friend, happy to just relax in the hot tub and forget about all of that 'end of high school stress'.

"Derrick, Todd!" Claire shouted into the beach house. "We're going in the hot tub! If you wanna come, you have to bring champagne!"

"I'll find some," they heard Todd say from the kitchen.

Olivia entered one of the bathrooms and slipped into her bikini. As she checked her hair in the mirror, she couldn't help but wonder about Todd. Did he have a girlfriend? Did he _want _a girlfriend? And if he did, did he want a _blonde _girlfriend?

She walked out to the huge backyard, where the ten-person-plus hot tub was located. Claire and Todd were already out there, soaking in the bubbling water with flutes of champagne, but Derrick was no where to be seen.

"Where's D?" Olivia asked, sinking into the hot water beside Claire.

Claire grabbed the bottle of champagne and another glass and poured it for Olivia. "Sleeping. He can be sooo boring."

There were a few minutes of silence before Claire spoke again. "So Todd, you're gonna keep an eye on Livs for me next year, right?"

"Of course," Todd grinned at Olivia. She felt a blush seep through her cheeks, so she sunk deeper into the water.

"This summer is going to be great…" Claire murmured, her eyes shut. "The beach, the shopping, the awesomeness of just hanging with my best friends. And my brother," she kicked Todd under the water and smiled.

"Yeah," Olivia said and rested her head against one of the many white water pillows. "It's going to be pretty kick-ass."

Claire yawned and opened her tired looking blue eyes. "I think I'm going to bed, too. Today has been so long. Um, Todd when Olivia's ready, will you show her which guestroom is hers'?"

"Wait," Todd said as his little sister began to climb out of the hot tub. "Which one _is _hers'? I don't want to walk into Derrick's room and find him asleep, naked."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Claire said with a sly smile. "We're sharing." She winked at Todd and then blew a kiss at Olivia. "Nighty night, guys."

"Claire, I don't want to hear about your sexual experiences!" Todd shouted as Claire's lithe frame retreated toward the house.

Olivia giggled. "So…."

"So…" Todd repeated her. "Miss Olivia Ryan, are you excited for Yale?"

"Pretty excited, I guess," she shrugged her thin shoulders. "Nervous, though. Last week my maid came into my room and warned me about all of the college boys who would try and molest me."

Todd laughed. "The only boy I know who would do that is Harris Fisher. He's –unfortunately- my roommate, and a total rapist."

Olivia wrinkled her nose. "Ew," she giggled. She could feel her eyelids getting heavier. "I think I'm ready for bed. You don't have to show me which room is mine, though. I know my way around."

"'Kay," Todd mumbled, reaching for his iPod. "Night, Olivia."

"Goodnight, Todd," she whispered, and wandered into the house.

As soon as she found her room, Olivia collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep.


	3. Where were you?

So school has basically eaten up all of my free time :( expect updates to be slower now. Seriously, though guys, I would love you all if you still reviewed! I will try to do an update per week :)

where we you when I needed a friend? what happened to being friends till the end?

--

Olivia opened her eyes to see Claire's wide-awake face looming over her.

"Oh good," Claire grinned. "You _are _alive!"

"What time is it?" Olivia mumbled, her voice thick with sleep.

"Uh, noon," Claire glanced at the clock on the night table.

"I slept till noon?" Olivia sat up and stretched. "Ew, half my day is wasted now."

Claire giggled and pulled her best friend to her feet. "Come on, get dressed! Todd said when he was here last summer he found these awesome island things! Find your bikini; we're going on an adventure!"

"How can you be so awake and perky?" Olivia rummaged through her bag, finally pulling out a violet bikini.

"Um, unlike _you, _I've been up since eight." Claire raised a golden eyebrow at her.

"Dude, if you're up at eight, you're ruining the experience of summer. You might as well get up at six-thirty and get ready for school."

After Olivia had changed into her bikini, she and Claire walked out to the private beach behind the Lyons' house. Todd was in a big boat, checking things over.

Derrick was holding hands with Claire while they waited for the okay to enter the boat, and Olivia didn't feel like watching her best friends show off their love.

Instead, she wandered a few yards away from them, looking at the seashells on the soft, white sand. She wondered if they would stay in touch once fall came around. It'd be hard to, with Claire and Derrick being all in love. Even now –when they were less than twenty meters in between them-, they were ignoring her.

"Olivia?" Todd said, making Olivia jump.

She turned to face him. "Sorry. Are we ready to go now?"

"Yeah," Todd said with a nod toward the boat. Claire and Derrick were already sitting on the deck, hands still intertwined.

Olivia boarded the Lyons' yacht. It was nice –not quite as nice as the Ryan's-, but everything was white. The wooden crow's next, the control panels, the seats –everything was white.

Olivia felt out of place, wearing such a bright bathing suit.

"Like the boat?" Todd asked, fishing around in a cooler for something to drink. "I helped my dad make it."

"Really?" Olivia lifted an eyebrow. She didn't know people actually _made _boats. Didn't they just buy them? "It's nice."

Todd nodded his strawberry blonde head and glanced at Claire and Derrick, who were sitting together at the other end of the boat. "How can you stand hanging out with them all the time? I know you guys are best friends, but isn't it hard having them all lovey-dovey all the time? I've only been with you guys for less than twenty-four hours and I'm already sick of it."

"I hate it," Olivia said sadly. "I wish we were fourteen again…they weren't dating then, and I wouldn't be going to college in the fall."

"Nah," Todd said, cracking open a Budlight Lime. "You'll love Yale. We can hang out," he grinned.

Todd reclined on one of the white benches, and offered Olivia a drink. "There's coke and stuff, if you don't feel like drinking."

Olivia snatched up a Dr. Pepper and sat beside Todd. "So where are these island things we're going to? Claire didn't explain a thing to me."

Todd laughed. "I came to the Hamptons with some friends last summer, and we found these awesome islands. They're totally deserted and all jungle-y. And there are these great cliffs for jumping."

"Awesome," Olivia grinned, her insides twisting like a pretzel at the thought of jumping off of a cliff.

"Oh, and if you walk into the island a little, there's this secluded little lake thing! With a waterfall and everything. It's like in a movie!"

Olivia giggled at how excited Todd was getting at visiting this island. He was acting like an eight year old on Christmas Eve. Olivia loved it.

"We should get there like in fifteen minutes," Todd squinted at the waters. "If you look closely, you can see the outline of the island, but the sun kinda makes it hard."

Olivia tried to find it, but she saw nothing. Todd stood up and said, "I'm going to go and speed up the boat so we get there faster." Then he turned to Claire and Derrick. "Claire, dad installed this thing on the boat where you can check texts and e-mails! Come see!"

Claire jumped off Derrick's lap and followed her brother into the control room. Derrick, seeing Olivia alone, walked over to her and sat where Todd was sitting.

"Hey," he nudged her bare knee with his. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Olivia sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You seem sad," Derrick said, inspecting her face. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Olivia lied. "Do you ever wish you could go back in time?" she asked suddenly.

"Obviously," Derrick laughed. "I would ace all my tests."

"Seriously, Derrick."

"Oh, well, still definitely I would. Would you?"

"Yeah," Olivia said, a little sadly. "Back to when we were fourteen. Remember how me and Claire used to go to your hockey games and—"

Derrick burst out laughing. "You two were meaner than the hockey moms!"

Olivia laughed with him, until Claire came back out. "What are you two laughing about?" She sat on Derrick's lap with her long legs on Olivia.

"Nothing," Olivia shrugged. As much as she loved Claire, part of her always felt the need to keep certain things from her.

"Guy's we're here," Todd shouted from the control room. "Get off your asses and let's go!"

Olivia stood up quickly, causing Claire to flip off the bench and onto the ground. "Oops," Olivia burst into giggles. "Sorry, are you okay?" still giggling, she held out a hand to help Claire up.

Claire stood up without Olivia's help, and glaring at Olivia's grin. She wasn't laughing, instead putting her hand in Derrick's and walking off the boat.

Olivia's giggles stopped, and she stared at Claire, confusion in her navy eyes. If Claire had fallen last week, Claire would have been laughing along with her.

"Claire's probably just PMS-ing," Todd said, giving Olivia a sympathetic half-smile.

Olivia just shrugged and followed her friends off the boat, with Todd trailing after her. Todd tied the boat to the dock as Olivia glared at Claire, wondering what her problem was.

"We have to hike a bit to get to the cliff," Todd told them. "Or we can just hang at the waterfall."

"I'm so not in the mood for hiking," Claire wrinkled her nose.

"Okay, then," Todd shrugged. "Come on."

Olivia tried to talk to Claire three times on the walk to Todd's mysterious spring, but each time Claire would immediately talk to Derrick, ignoring Olivia.


End file.
